


Distrust

by Experiment413



Series: Mianite: Awakening Lore [16]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413
Summary: Ianite loses her champion.





	Distrust

We’ve lost a good friend in recent days, as have I lost a champion. It was a grievous error, I feel mostly, if not all, on my part. I’m still incredibly unsure as to what ever became of her to do such a thing.

 

Several days ago, Folia perished. It took much searching, but we believe we’ve found her killer, and I am distraught. Some of the acolytes of various other concerned gods had gone looking about for those who knew the details of the goddess’s death, finding her own son among them, and all the pieces pointed to a very prominent figure here.

 

After I heard the news, I spent time pacing in my room, unsure as of what my next step was. I had to investigate this, though distrust was heavy on my sector of the plane. My champion had hardly any remembrance of the incident, the world merely fuzzy to her as the events occurred. Either she lies or she was being possessed at the time. She left the lilac armor I gave her in her room in one of the halls, and I ended up taking it. It was a little selfish of me, perhaps, but I know what I’m doing. At least, in the short term...

 

Unfortunately, I had to strip Taylor of her title as my champion and sent her off, into the void between the ethereal and the prime material, to avoid any more consequence of this. Though, I fret that bad things are going to happen to us in time. We have lost many fellow gods in recent years…

 

~ Lady Ianite


End file.
